


Apartment Life

by Octibbles



Category: Jjba - Fandom, jojo's bizzare adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octibbles/pseuds/Octibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe where all the jojo characters are alive and living in one big apartment. Shenanigans ensue of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally have not written in three years so this is probably gonna be kind of rusty but just bear with me.
> 
> Not every character is going to show up immediately so just relax and enjoy the events and your fav will show up in time.

The Speedwagon Apartment Building wasn't anything fancy. The rooms weren't the biggest, nor was the view spectacular, but the rent was cheap and the location was in town so transportation was easy. Despite the normality of the building, the tenants were all rather odd in their own ways. All eight floors of the apartment were usually bustling and filled to the brim with emotions. Almost everyone knew each other. Some would consider everyone to be one big family.

On a usual school day, the high school age kids would all leave the building at around the same time, and take the subway. It was on one of these usual school days, a Friday to be exact, that Josuke Higashikata came up with the brilliant idea to throw a party because his mom would be out. The other kids were suckers for parties. As soon as they were out the building, Josuke grabbed his friend Okuyasu and pulled him aside.

“Mom's out tonight, I need you to help me set up for a party.” 

Okuyasu's face lit up at the news. “Oh dude, sweet!” he puffed out a little sigh. “It sucks my bro is off at college, though. He can't buy us booze.”

Josuke looked untroubled. “Don't worry about that, I've got a plan.” 

As the two boys talked over their plans, a small herd of other teenagers left the building. Josuke quickly waved over at them with an “Oi, party tonight at my place!” which prompted various noises of excitement in the group. They set off for the subway in jovial spirits, a single golden-haired boy lagging behind.

Giorno Giovanna was a very quiet, generally well-mannered boy. His father wasn't the nicest person on the planet, in fact he'd made enemies with quite a few other tenants, but he always said the secret to success was using whatever means you have to in order to reach the top. Stepping on people was sort of his claim to fame, as he had certainly become successful at the expense of more than a few people. Because of this, Giorno was regarded rather coldly by the other kids his age. He didn't mind too much, he found more solace with his nose buried in a book. 

He did have friends, although most of them were older than him. There were only two of them who were still in high school. Narancia and Fugo. They did their best to include Giorno in things and, at the very least, make sure he didn't sit alone, but Giorno was very introverted nonetheless. 

On this particular Friday, he was reading the Iliad on the usual subway ride to school. He felt an arm slip around him, and half a glance at the ridiculous hair next to him confirmed that it was Josuke.

“So, Giorno, buddy. Pal. Friend.” Josuke began.

Giorno didn't even move his eyes from the book. “You've literally only talked to me twice. Is there something you need?”

Josuke huffed a sigh and removed his arm from Giorno's shoulders. “That obvious, huh? Alright here's the scoop, I need to find someone who could provide booze for my party tonight and I was thinking since you have some older friends you could get one of them to buy it?”

Giorno snorted. “Yeah, good plan except none of them would want to do it.” he paused for a moment, thinking. “You know, my dad has a pretty large stash of alcohol, I don't think he'd notice if some were to go missing..”

Josuke looked excited. “So you're gonna hook me up bro?”

“If I get to come to the party.”

“Hell yeah, of course you can! Anything for my new pal!” he draped his arm back across Giorno.

“Please don't.” Giorno said, moving his arm off of him.

Josuke just snapped his fingers at him and winked before walking off. 

Giorno was already regretting this.

Josuke made his way back over to Okuyasu, giving him a thumbs up to signify the plan was underway. 

-

As soon as the school day was over and Josuke had made it home, he practically dragged Okuyasu into the building behind him. Excited didn't even begin to cover how Josuke felt. This was going to be the best party anyone would go to all year and he was going to make sure of that. 

They practically ran up the stars to the 4th floor, chatting excitedly about party plans, when suddenly Josuke shushed Okuyasu. Two voices wafted over from around the corner, a man and a woman having an argument. The man was obviously Rohan Kishibe, a famous mangaka who happened to live on the floor, but the woman's voice was unknown. Okuyasu snickered.

“Looks like Rohan is having girl troubles.”

“Serves him right.” Josuke joined in snickering with Okuyasu.

They heard Rohan end the conversation with a curt “Can we talk about this later?” and they rounded the corner only to see.. Rohan was alone. Just Rohan with groceries tucked under his arm unlocking his apartment door. 

“What the hell?” Josuke said under his breath, and he quickly began unlocking his own apartment.

He and Okuyasu headed inside, and Josuke wasted no time in asking “You saw that right?”

Okuyasu nodded “But, uh, maybe he was on the phone with someone?”

“Right, right. He could've had it on speaker.”

That made sense. They both seemed to take it as a plausible explanation, but neither of them could shake the feeling that there was something odd going on.

About three hours later they had cleaned up the living room and rearranged the furniture to make room for people. They were both watching some mindless soap opera on the TV while waiting for people to arrive when the door bell rang.

Josuke rushed to answer it, and saw Giorno struggling to carry a duffel bag that seemed to be filled to the point of bursting. Josuke ushered him inside. Giorno hefted the bag onto the table and unzipped it to reveal a copious assortment of alcohol. 

Josuke's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Not only was this more than enough booze to last the entire party, it was good stuff. Imported brandy and wines, vodka in bottles so ornate you'd feel guilty drinking it, you name it there was probably some of it in there. “Y-you're sure it's okay to have this stuff?!” Josuke squeaked out.

Giorno just gave a little nod and Josuke boomed out “Giorno you're a godsend!” Okuyasu joined in with a “Yeah bro!”. Giorno gave a nervous little laugh as a response, he definitely wasn't used to attention. 

He sat down and joined them in watching the shitty soap opera for fifteen minutes until the doorbell was buzzing again and guests started filing in minute after minute. 

They played beer pong (albeit with various expensive alcohols), they danced, they played a ridiculous game of twister until in ended up in a human pile. Everyone was having a great time and Koichi had somehow convinced Rohan to stop by for a minute (and get bombarded with autograph requests), when the power suddenly went out. 

Everyone went quiet. In the excitement of the party, none of them noticed it was raining quite hard outside. Josuke huffed out an annoyed “Well what are we supposed to do now?”

Jolyne Kujo's voice rang out from somewhere in the dark “Well we could always...” she clicked on the flashlight on her phone, illuminating her face eerily “..Tell spooky stories.” she threw in some ghostly oo-ing for effect.

There was a mumble of agreement from most of the crowd, so they all formed the obligatory circle to tell scary stories. 

“Okay Jolyne, since it was your idea how about you start?” Josuke said.

“Alright, I will.” she put her flashlight under her face again. “Once there was a girl living in the apartment next door. She had a relatively normal life until one night, she heard a commotion in her parent's room. She went to investigate but their door was locked so she went back to her room. She fell back asleep, but she woke up an hour later to the sound of footsteps. She saw a tall figure enter her room. “Dad?” she called out. But there was no answer. Instead it just came towards her. She tried to get out of bed and run but he caught her and stabbed her in the chest. The murderer killed her parents, her dog, and her but was never caught. Some people say her spirit still wanders these halls, trying to find who murdered her and seek her revenge.”

There was a murmur of some “whoa”s and generally contented comments, but Rohan snorted at the story. “That's definitely not what happened.” 

Jolyne glared at him “Oh yeah? And how would you know, mr. bigshot?”

He rolled his eyes. “Because I was there when it happened.”

Josuke snorted at his comment. “Oh yeah right, and I was there when the Titanic sank.”

“I'm telling the truth you ignorant little- Okay you know what, I'm just going to tell you what actually happened and then you can decide whether or not you believe me.”

“First of all, her name was Reimi, and she lived in the apartment that I live in now. She was babysitting me when it happened. She woke up because she heard a dripping sound in the hall, but her dog licked her hand that was hanging over her bed which signified that everything was okay, so she ignored it. It kept dripping and annoying her, so she was going to get up and check, but her dog licked her hand again, so she stayed. This happened four times, but finally she just got up because she couldn't take it anymore. The dripping was coming from a hall closet, and she opened the door to find her dog's corpse with its throat slashed, hanging from a coat hook and dripping blood. She panicked, because if her dog was here, who was licking her hand? A voice from behind her said “Miss, you have very soft hands.” She ran. She managed to toss me out the window and onto the fire escape before he caught up to her. He stabbed her multiple times in the back. THAT is how Reimi Sugimoto died.”

There was momentary silence, the story was certainly chilling. As if on cue, the lightning flashed, illuminating the room, and revealing a feminine figure standing in the doorway. Everyone screamed. 

A click resounded as the power surged back on.

Tomoko Higashikata was in the doorway with a most displeased expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family life and some paranormal hijinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit everywhere, because I wanted to keep some stuff vague and also show some everyday life around the apartment, but hopefully it's not too strewn out

Josuke's party may have been a mega failure, but at least it would go down as the party that simultaneously got almost every kid in the apartment grounded. 

Rohan, being an adult, thankfully got away scott-free with some minor chastising from Tomoko. It was about 3 am when the party was scattered, and he was pretty exhausted. He lumbered into his apartment and clicked on the light, expecting to see his apartment as he left it.. but that wasn't the case. A large cork board that had previously held photographs, newspaper articles, and a confusing array of interconnecting lines, was now bare. Any trace of what was there had been wiped.

“You have got to be kidding me..” Rohan stepped forward and ran his hand over the board's empty surface.

He bit his lip. Hot angry tears started forming in his eyes. He never cried.. why would he have any need to cry? He blinked and a tear slid down his cheek, that's all it took to break the dam and leave him crying like a child. There's a lot of things in life that Rohan Kishibe could deal with, but what used to be on this board was a whole different story.

-

Jolyne sat at the kitchen table with her head propped up with her hand, nodding in rhythmic intervals. Dad #2, aka Noriaki Kakyoin, was lecturing her on the dangers of alcohol, and why underage drinking was so bad, and goodness gracious didn't she know how bad of a scare this was for him? To be fair, she was paying attention to the first bit, but Kakyoin tended to ramble when he was angry. Dad #1, aka Jotaro Kujo, had just given her a cold stare before heading off to bed. She could never tell what he was thinking, he was always like that. Maybe she hurt him, maybe she didn't, but in all honesty Jolyne didn't even know if he loved her.

Her train of thought was cut off by Kakyoin pulling her into a hug. That was the nice thing about Kak. Even when he was mad, he was still more affectionate than Jotaro. It almost balanced everything out in a way. She sighed and hugged him back. 

-

Saturday was usually an eventful day around the apartment, but all of the kids being stuck inside made it much quieter than usual. To top it off, fall was in the air, and a chilly breeze was making sure everyone knew it. 

This tranquil air was soon interrupted by the shriek of a large french-man tripping over a stay dog. His flourish of colorful French swears prompted Jotaro to open the door; face stone cold as ever. Jean Pierre Polnareff stopped his verbal artistry to greet his old friend.

“Jotaro! Nice dolphin slippers there.”

Jotaro just shook his head, the faintest glimmer of a smile on his lips. “It's never hard to tell when you're back from your trips.”

Polnareff beamed “Speaking of my trip, I brought souvenirs for everyone.” he hefted up a large bag with a flourish.

“I guess you can bribe your way inside.” Jotaro gestured for him to come inside.

The apartment was filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon and Kakyoin humming a tune as he made breakfast. Jolyne was hanging upside down on the couch with a bored expression, flipping through the channels. 

Polnareff faked a gasp “Jolyne? At home? On a Saturday?”

“She's grounded for going to a party and drinking” Jotaro said.

Pol nodded “Nice! Er.. I mean. Not nice.” 

Jolyne snorted. At least Uncle Polnareff wasn't gonna lecture her. 

Kakyoin strode in with heavy-laden plates of breakfast calling everyone to come eat.

–

Josuke had been cleaning up from the party all day. He was currently mopping the floor. His hair was a completely train wreck, hanging unkempt in his face rather than in the usual neat pomp. Tomoko carefully crossed the floor he was mopping, heading towards the front door.

“I have to run out and grab some groceries, if you leave this apartment while I'm out, you're toast kiddo.” 

“Got it mom.”

She locked the door as she left, and Josuke continued his mopping. A dreary back and forth rhythm, more automatic than manual. He could've fallen asleep right on the spot if there hadn't been a knock on the door. 

He gently laid the mop against the kitchen table and strode over to open the door. Koichi was standing there, his face as white as the teeth in a Crest commercial. 

As soon as the door was opened, Koichi spoke so fast he was nearly tripping over himself “Josuke holy shit I need to tell you something and I'm not sure if you're gonna believe me but you're the only person I can think to tell.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. Er.. Come in and we'll talk okay?” Josuke was concerned. 

As soon as Josuke had shut the door behind him, Koichi was sputtering out words again “I saw her I saw the ghost, Josuke, she's real!”

“Ghost? Koichi are you sure someone wasn't playing a prank on you? Rohan could've hired an actress for all we know.”

Koichi shook his head furiously “No way dude, she walked right through Rohan's door, I saw it with my own two eyes.” 

Josuke paused for a moment, letting the information sink in “So.. should we like, try talking to her? That's how people make ghosts go away, right? They find out what they want?”

“I... Think so? But how are we going to even contact her?”

“Do we know anyone with a Oujia board?”

“I think Yukako has one, but we're all grounded, I'm not even supposed to be here.”

“True.. but skype exists for a reason.”

–

At about 3 am everyone who either still had access to their electronics, or managed to sneak them into their rooms, was online. It took all day to spread the word of the plan, seeing as the majority of them had their phones taken away. After restarting the call like five times due to technical difficulties, they finally managed to connect everyone. 

Jolyne let out a guffaw nearly immediately “Oh my god, Josuke, what happened to your-”

“Don't even finish what you were going to say.” his hair was still a wreck. 

Yukako was sitting quietly with her Oujia board in front of her “So how are we going to do this?”

Narancia piped up “Maybe we should take turns asking things and then Yukako can repeat them for the board?”

Yukako shrugged “Yeah that would work.”

“Okay so, I guess we start by asking if she's here?” Josuke said.

Yukako placed her fingers on the planchette “Is the spirit of Reimi Sugimoto here with us tonight?”

Everyone sat in absolute silence for a few minutes, watching the board. Nothing happened.

“It might take a few tries” Yukako reassured. She cleared her throat and asked the question again. Nothing.

The atmosphere was tense, it was almost as if everyone was holding their breath. Everyone was waiting for anything to happen, eyes all on Yukako's screen. 

Koichi's trembling voice broke the stillness “J-Josuke she's, sh-she's behind you!”

Josuke felt like his blood had turned to ice. Almost everyone on the skype call was shrieking now, but he could barely hear them over his own heartbeat. He slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect. Was she a bloody corpse? A transparent wisp? He finally turned to face his bed and saw..

A completely normal teenage girl petting his cat, Crazy Diamond. Josuke let out a sigh of relief. Sure, this was pretty terrifying, but she didn't look like a ghost, so at least there was that. She seemed preoccupied with the cat, she wasn't even looking at Josuke.

He whispered into his mic “Guys holy shit, what do I do?” 

They didn't even have to answer, she had turned her attention to him with a haunting stare.

“Josuke Higashikata, you and your friends are in danger.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back into some plot, and introducing some new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE WRITTEN  
>  I honestly forgot there were some people actually reading this aaaaaah
> 
> Anywho I think it's one of the better ones so far, so I hope it at least kind of makes up for the terribly long wait

Josuke “Gappy” reported to his job at the Starbucks down the street at 6 am as usual. Usually there weren't many people around this early, so he had time to finish his University homework while his coworker Johnny nodded off, but for some reason a steady stream of people had come in as soon as they opened, and even stranger they were all residents of the same apartment that Gappy lived in. A dozen or so kids who looked shaken up, as if they had seen a ghost, were sitting at a table, clutching various drinks and whispering about something. In the corner, the famous mangaka Rohan Kishibe was sipping coffee, looking like he was recovering from one hell of a hangover. 

Johnny was grumbling about something, probably having to work so early, while Gappy finally was able to crack open his textbooks and get to work on his homework. Of course, with the hushed conversation happening, it was tempting to eavesdrop, but the voices were so quiet he couldn't pick up much. All he got was “murderer” and “careful”. What an odd conversation, maybe it was some kind of game they were playing?

His train of thought was interrupted by Yasuho Hirose breezing through the door at 6:30 on the dot like she did everyday.

She was his best friend, so it wasn't like he didn't see her much, but lately every time he saw her his stomach did flip flops and his legs got weak. This morning was no exception, especially with the morning light illuminating her pink hair and framing her face just right... He caught himself staring with his mouth agape and closed it. He snapped back to reality when she dropped a paper bag on the counter.

“I made cookies last night so I brought you some!” She beamed at him. 

He smiled back. “Well I guess we'll just have to make a fair trade then. The usual?”

She nodded. Of course he always gave her free coffee without any kind of retribution, but she was always bringing him goodies. He happily went to work behind the counter, since Johnny was attempting to nap standing up and obviously wouldn't help him. 

–

The group of friends huddled together at a table, discussing their ghostly encounter from the night before between sips of hot cocoa. After everyone had calmed down about the fact there was an actual ghost sitting on Josuke's bed, she calmly explained why she was there. 

“I was murdered in this building.” She had said. “I think Rohan told you what happened. For a while we were working together on trying to figure out who did it, but the other night while he was at your party, someone snuck into his apartment and destroyed all the evidence we had. I'm afraid the killer still lives in this building, and I don't doubt he's going to target Rohan next, but he won't listen to me. He says he's done playing detective, but I need help. I need to stop him before he kills again.”

She begged for their help, and only Narancia agreed outright to help. The rest of them wanted to discuss it, so here they were going over the risks and how the hell they'd even take down the killer if they caught him. It was unnerving knowing a murderer could be their neighbor, but what could they do?

“This entire thing is a terrible idea. I say we forget it, if Rohan never went to the police with the evidence he gathered, then too bad.” Fugo said sharply. He refused to have any part in this.

Hermes puffed out a sigh. “It really isn't our problem. I mean the most we could do is let some adults know about it, but I don't see how we'd explain the whole ghost thing.”

“Even if we do figure out how to explain it, how do we know the adult in question isn't the murderer?” Lucy Steel piped up, a note of concern in her voice.

“Easy.” Jolyne answered. “Anyone in their 20's was too young to be a murderer at the time Reimi Sugimoto was killed.” 

“Ugh, but that just leaves the college kids.” Josuke grumbled. 

And thusly the conversation re-looped and went nowhere again. The only thing that ended the conversation was them realizing they had to get their asses to school or they would be late.

The coffee shop emptied as quick as it had filled. Rohan was still there, but he was just quietly staring into the dregs of his empty coffee cup, not causing much of a stir. Johnny had given up trying to nap and was now playing “how much sugar can I put in this tea before it gets too gross to drink” while Yasuho and Gappy chatted. He was on his 10th teaspoon of sugar when the door swung open and Gyro Zeppeli strutted in and promptly leaned over the counter and promptly stated “Johnny, baby, gimme some sugar.”

Johnny, who still had a teaspoon of sugar in his hand, seized the oppurtunity and shoved the spoon right into Gyro's puckered lips.

Gyro pulled the spoon out and frowned. “Oh haha, very funny.” 

Johnny gave his frown a smooch.

After witnessing the increasing number of lovebirds, Rohan finally decided to drag himself back home.

-

Rohan stumbled across the threshold into his darkened apartment, the lack of light soothing his stinging migrane. He flopped onto his couch, and felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder, momentarily panicking until a familiar voice spoke. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Go away Reimi, I'm not in the mood.” he groaned.

She sat down on the couch next to him, noticeably not causing any pressure on the cushions. “You've ignored me for two days.” 

He sat in silence, not intending on ignoring the glaring statement, but simply not knowing what to say. 

She got up from the couch, and headed to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water which she placed on the coffee table as she sat back down. 

“How's the hangover going?” she asked.

He mumbled a thank you and took a sip of water. 

There was silence for a moment, and then Reimi spoke up. “I'm sorry, I put too much pressure on you. I'm just worried.”

He let out a sigh. “I know you're worried, but I'm not a child anymore, Reimi, I can take care of myself.” 

“I know, I know, but you're going to have to put up with me until I know you're safe. I don't want to find you in heaven five minutes after I finally leave.”

“I think it'd be a little more than five minutes, I'm not that weak.” a little of his usual sarcastic tone had returned.

“Oh ha ha.” she was slightly relieved that he sounded more like himself than he had in two days. “I'll get you something for that migrane and then I think you need to take a nap.”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, mom.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and then went off to rummage through his medicine cabinet. 

Although he was outwardly annoyed by the fact his dead 16 year old babysitter fawned over him like he was still a child, he did find her presence comforting and helpful. He wasn't always the best at remembering to eat or sleep properly when working on his manga, but Reimi was always there making sure he didn't work himself to death. He didn't want to think about how things would be when she was finally gone.

And now of course there was the problem of him being the very likely next target of a serial killer, but hey, Mondays are always pretty shit.


End file.
